


Sick Day

by Into_Oblivion



Series: Raising the Winchesters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby!Dean is sick....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been writing fanfics in like, forever. My mom had a major surgery and was in ICU for complications for a few weeks, but she is home now.

The next morning, Castiel went to go check on the boys, after hearing Dean moaning and whining upstairs, followed by Sam crying as well. He hoped that there was nothing wrong with the boys, that they were just fussy and needed changing, as usual.

 

Walking into the nursery, Castiel nearly gagged from the horrible smell. He looked over and saw Dean, he looked awful, his nose all red, hair sticking up everywhere. Peeking into the crib, Cas could see why the boys were crying. Dean had thrown up all over everything, and Sam had managed to roll over in it, having it all over his side and back.

 

“Oh, Dean…you’re sick, baby. And I don’t know what to do with you, Sammy. Hold on, I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go get Gabe, okay?” Cas cooes as he quickly makes his way downstairs and finds Gabriel getting out ingredients to make waffles with.

 

“Gabriel, I need your help. Dean has thrown up all over the crib and Sam managed to roll over in it. He needs a bath and Dean probably does too. I also need to wash the bedding.” Cas says as he drags his brother upstairs to get the boys.

 

Gabriel gasped as he entered the room, seeing his little one covered in vomit, crying his eyes out. He hated to see his baby cry, so he lifted him out of the crib. “It’s okay, buddy. I’m gonna get ya all cleaned up. Come on, let’s go give you a nice bath.” Gabe cooes as he carries Sam back downstairs and runs a bath for him.

 

Cas looks over at Dean and frowns. The former hunter was sitting there crying, squirming uncomfortably as he reached up at his Daddy, wanting to be picked up and cuddled. “Ohh, come here, Deanie. It’s okay. I know, being sick isn’t fun, is it?” Cas cooes as he lifts Dean into his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he laid him down on the changing table, removing his pajamas, and grabbing the needed supplies for a diaper change.

 

“Daddy, I no feew good.” Dean cooed, his voice hoarse and nasally. “I know, sweetheart. I’m gonna make it better, I promise. Being sick is no fun.” Cas cooes as he unfastens Dean’s diaper and wipes him clean, removing the wet diaper and rolling it up, tossing it in the diaper pail. Lifting Dean’s legs, Cas gently slid a new diaper beneath his bottom, making sure to add powder before taping it on.

 

Meanwhile, Gabriel had gotten Sam bathed and dressed for the day, in a long sleeved onesie along with some sweatpants as the weather was getting cooler outside. “Okay, kiddo, are you ready for some breakfast?” Gabe asks, carrying Sam into the kitchen and putting him into his highchair.

 

Sam smiles and pats his hands against the highchair tray, ready for some yummy breakfast. “Waffles! Yay! Dat jus’ what I wanted, Daddy.” He says, taking a drink of his bottle full of juice that Gabriel hands to him. Gabriel smiles as he cuts up the waffles for Sammy, sitting down in front of him, and feeding him, wiping the sticky syrup off his face with a damp cloth.

 

After Dean had been changed, Cas dressed him in a striped blue shirt and some denim overalls, wanting his little one to be warm and comfortable. “Okay, Dean. I need to go put you in the playpen while I wash your bedding.” Cas cooes as he lifts Dean into his arms, carrying him downstairs, gently sitting him in the playpen in the living room, turning on the TV for him.

 

“I thirsty, Daddy.” Dean says, sucking on his thumb out of habit, a habit that Cas thought he’d broken him out of. “Okay, baby. I’ll get you some juice.” Cas cooes, going to the kitchen to pour some orange juice into a bottle for Dean, making sure to use the one that had handles on the sides so Dean could drink from the bottle without dropping it.

 

Walking back over to the playpen, Cas handed Dean the bottle, ruffling his hair before walking to the laundry room to wash the boys blankets and crib bedding. Dean looked over at Sam enjoying his breakfast and whined, wanting something to eat, too, even though his tummy still felt icky.

 

Gabriel heard Dean whining and went over to him. “What’s the matter, kiddo?” He asks, kneeling down in front of the playpen to meet Dean’s eye level. “Are you hungry?” He asks, figuring that’s what the problem was. Dean nods and whimpers as his tummy starts to make little rumbling noises.

 

“Okay, kiddo. Let’s get some food in your tummy, huh? I bet that’ll make you feel better.” Gabe cooes as he lifts Dean up with a grunt and carries him into the kitchen, sitting him in his highchair and tying a bib around his neck. “Do you want waffles or something else?” Gabe asks, knowing that Dean needed something that wouldn’t bother his tummy.

 

“Wan’ somfin’ else, Unca’ Gabe.” Dean says, taking another drink of his bottle. Gabriel smiles. “How about some fruit, huh? I don’t think that’ll irritate your tummy too much.” He says, going over to the cabinet and pulling out a bowl, slicing up a few bananas, strawberries and apples, along with some blueberries too. He brings the bowl back over to Dean, placing it on his highchair tray.

 

“Tank yew.” Dean says as he starts to eat, making cute little noises as he did. “You’re welcome, buddy.” Gabe says, smiling at Cas when he walked in to check on Dean, smiling when he saw Dean eating a bowl of fruit. “Good boy, Dean. That will help you feel better. Fruit is really good for you!” Cas says, kissing his little boy on the cheek.

 

It isn’t long before Dean has finished the bowl of fruit, taking another drink of his juice. Castiel rummages through the cabinet until he finds a bottle of cold medicine, getting some onto a spoon. He knows Dean will hate him for this, but he needed to take it to get better.

 

“Dean….I know you probably won’t like this, but you need to take it so you can get better in order for us to go to the mall later.” Cas says, walking over to Dean with the spoonful of medicine. Dean whines and fusses, turning away from Cas, not wanting to take the medicine. “No! No wanna take it! It icky, Daddy!” Dean says as he starts to cry.

 

“I know it is, honey, but you need to take it. It’s just one spoonful, then you won’t have to take it again for a while. It’s okay, baby. Don’t you want to feel better?” Cas asks, trying to get Dean to take the medicine. “It’s cherry flavored. You like cherry, I know you do. Just one swallow and it’ll be all over with. Come on, open up for Daddy.” Cas cooes, smiling when Dean opens his mouth and swallows the medicine, gagging from the taste.

 

“Good boy, Dean! That’s my good boy!” Cas cooes as he lifts Dean out of the highchair and takes him to the living room, sitting down on the floor with him. “Gabriel, Can you watch the boys, while I go grab their finger paints?” Cas asks as he gives Dean his pacifier and ruffles his hair. Gabriel nods and takes Sam to the living room as well, sitting him on the floor beside Dean.

 

A few minutes, Castiel returns with a box of finger paints and large sheets of paper for the boys, giving them each one sheet, and letting them pick the colors they wanted, hoping they didn’t fight over any of them.

 

Dean smiles behind his pacifier as he picks out light blue, green and purple, letting Sam have the rest of the colors for now. He sat there for a moment, thinking about what he was going to paint. Then he got it. He was going to paint a dragon for Daddy Cas.

 

Sam was just painting squiggly lines and different shapes, sort of abstract art. He just liked the way the paints felt against his fingers, all cold and gooey. It was sort of a sensory thing that Sam had that he never told anyone about. Not even Dean. Leaning forward, Sam started to paint a circle, letting out a massive fart as he did so, giggling wildly and wiggling his bottom.

 

“Aw, Sammy! That’s gross! We’ve talked about that. I really hope you’re not about to make a poopy.” Gabriel says as he watches his little guy continue painting as if nothing had just happened.

 

Dean just looks over at Sam and rolls his eyes. That was typical of his brother. He had gotten used to it by now. Smiling, he finished up the wings on his dragon, showing it to Cas, proud of his work, even if it looked like a five year old painted it. He tried his best and that’s what mattered.

 

Cas smiled at Dean’s painting. “That looks wonderful, Dean, why don’t we put it someplace to dry, then we’ll hang it in the nursery later.” Cas cooes as he puts the wet painting on the counter to let it dry.

 

Once Sam was finished with his painting, he decided he wanted to go outside and play, since it was a pretty day outside. “Daddy, wan’ go outside.” Sam cooes, crawling over to the door and sitting in front of it. “Okay, let Daddy grab his coat, then, we’ll go outside.” Gabriel says, grabbing his coat off the coat rack, slipping it on and picking Sam up, carrying him outside.

 

Cas smiled down at Dean. “Would you like to go outside too, Dean?” Cas asks, as he lifts Dean into his arms. “Yeah! Wan’ go outside and play.” Dean says, wanting to enjoy the beautiful day with his brother. “Okay, then, let’s go. Later, we’re gonna go shopping at the mall. That’ll be fun, huh?” Cas asks, smiling when he feels Dean nuzzling him. It seemed that his little one was feeling quite a bit better.

 

Carrying Dean outside, Cas looked down at him with a smile. “What do you want to play in, Dean? The sandbox? The swing set or something else?” Cas asks, seeing Dean eyeing the teeter totter. “You want to play on the teeter totter with Sammy?” Cas asks, carrying Dean over to the teeter totter and sitting him down.

 

Adorable giggles and squeals came from both boys as they went up and down on the teeter totter, having lots of fun. They had never gotten to play on one of those before, so it was a fun, new experience for both of them.

 

Gabriel smiled and looked over at Cas. “Well, it looks like Dean is feeling much better.” He says, frowning when he hears Dean whining for Cas, saying something about his tummy.

 

Cas rushes over to Dean and lifts him off the teeter totter, right before he starts to throw up, whining and shuddering from the feeling of it. “Maybe the teeter totter wasn’t such a good idea, huh, baby?” Cas cooes as he rubs Dean back as he finishes vomiting. Gabriel frowns and goes to get Sam off the teeter totter. “I think I spoke too soon.” He says.

 

Dean whimpers and starts to cry, holding onto Cas, laying his head on his shoulder. He was getting fussy and it seemed like he needed a nap. “I think someone needs a nap. Yes, he does. Come on, sweetheart, let’s go get you laid down. I think a nap will make you feel better.” Cas cooes, carrying Dean back inside, laying down on the couch and letting Dean sleep on top of him, since the crib bedding was still in the dryer.

 

Smiling, Castiel sticks a paci in Dean’s mouth, rubbing his back as he tried to calm the sick little one in his arms. But Dean was fussy and kept whining, sniffling and looking into Cas’ eyes. “Shh, Shh. It’s okay, Dean. Just take a nice nap, and you’ll feel better when you wake up. I promise. I’ll be right here, baby.” Cas cooes as he rubs Dean’s back and hums, watching him slowly fall asleep.

 

Dean sleeps for a few hours, drooling on Cas’ chest, not that Cas minded, of course, because he had managed to fall asleep as well. Taking care of a sick baby boy was a lot of work.

 

Carrying Sam inside, Gabriel shushed him and smiled when he saw Dean asleep on top of Cas. “Aww. Look at that, Sammy.” Gabe cooes, as he grabs a blanket and places it over the two, smiling at Sam as he patted his bottom and checked his diaper, seeing that he needed a change. “Okay, stinky-butt. Let’s go get you in a fresh diaper.” Gabe cooes as he carries Sam upstairs for a diaper change.

 

Sam smiles as Gabriel lays him down on the changing table and pulls off his pants, unsnapping his onesie, grabbing the needed supplies for a diaper change. He was trying to keep from gagging from the horrible smell, but it was so hard not to. “Oh, man, Sammy, I’m afraid to see what kind of present you left for me. You stink, kiddo.” Gabriel groans as he unfastens Sam’s diaper and starts to clean him up. Needless to say, it was not a fun diaper change at all. “We’ve got to change your diet, Sammy.” Gabe says as he removes the messy diaper and throws it away, sliding a new diaper beneath Sam’s butt, adding powder before taping it on.

 

Once Sam was changed and redressed, Gabriel took him downstairs and put him in the playpen so he could get the crib bedding out of the dryer and put it back in the crib, so the boys could sleep on it tonight. Sam giggled and babbled to himself as he started to play with one of the baby toys that made music and other sounds, waking up Dean and Cas.

 

Dean woke up with a groan and smiled at Cas, glad that he kept his promise to be there when Dean woke up. “Daddy? When we go to da mall?” He asks, really wanting to go to the mall soon. “Oh, well, I guess we can go in a few minutes, as soon as Gabe changes Sammy into some clean clothes and gets the diaper bag ready.

 

"Yay! Go bye bye!” Dean says happily, sitting up on the couch, watching TV while Cas goes to tell Gabriel to get Sam ready to go. “Gabriel? Can you change Sammy’s clothes? We’re leaving to go to the mall in about 15 minutes.” Cas says as he grabs the diaper bag, packing several diapers, extra clothes, some small toys, a blanket and extra paci’s, along with two bottles of formula.

 

Gabriel looks over at Cas. “Yeah, should I put overalls on him, too?” Gabe asks, grabbing a pair of dark denim overalls from the closet, along with shoes for Sam and Dean. “I don’t care, as long as he looks decent to go to the mall. And don’t forget to brush his hair, too.” Cas says as he grabs the stroller from the closet and carries it downstairs, going out to the impala and putting the stroller in the trunk.

 

Gabriel goes downstairs and lifts Sam out of the playpen, sitting him on the couch beside Dean. “Okay, buddy. Let’s get you dressed to go to the mall. I gotta get these overalls on you, and your shoes, too.” Gabriel says, giving Sam a pacifier to suck on, while he got him in his overalls, slipping his shoes on afterwards. Then, he puts Dean’s shoes on, too.

 

“Okay, guys. You’re all ready to go! We’re gonna have a fun time! We’ll go to the toy store and the ice cream shop and anywhere else you wanna go! We wanna spoil you two.” Gabe cooes as he lifts both boys up onto his hips, carrying them out to the impala and gently sitting them down in their carseats, buckling them in.

 

Sam smiles and swings his legs back and forth, excited about going to the mall with his brother and Daddies. He was also glad that his brother seemed to be feeling better. He hated seeing his brother feeling sick and icky. That was no fun.

 

Once everything was packed, Cas climbed into the driver’s side, Gabriel in the passenger’s side, looking into the rearview mirror, Cas smiled at Dean and Sam before starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway, and heading to the mall.

 

“Daddy? We eat wunch at da mall?” Dean asks, wanting to eat when they got there as he was starting to get hungry. Cas smiles. “Sure, baby. That sounds like a good idea.” Cas says, turning on the radio, so they had some music to listen to on the way there.

 

Dean smiled when a song came of that he liked and he started rocking side to side, dancing along with the beat. Cas looked into the rearview mirror and laughed at Dean being so silly. “I see you, silly boy! You really like this song, huh?” Cas cooes as he pulls into the mall parking lot, parking the impala and going to help Gabriel unfold the double stroller.

 

Gabriel smiled as he unfolded the stroller and placed the diaper bag in the basket beneath it, so Cas wouldn’t have to carry it around all the time. Once the stroller was set up, Gabriel unbuckled Sam from his carseat and gently sat him down in the stroller, Cas doing the Sam with Dean, sitting him down in the stroller and buckling him in so he wouldn’t fall out.

 

“Okay, boys, let’s be on our best behavior, okay? If you start acting really bad, you’ll get a spanking and we’ll go straight home, okay?” Cas says as he and Gabriel push the stroller into the mall, heading to the food court and going to a place that sold burgers, hot dogs and all kinds of stuff.

 

“Daddy, I wan’ fwench fwies and hot dog.” Dean says, tugging on Cas’ trenchcoat. Cas smiles at Dean. “Okay, buddy. We’ll get you that. Do you want anything on your hot dog?” Cas asks. Dean shakes his head, just wanting his hot dog plain. Cas smiles and ruffles his hair.

 

Gabe looks down at Sam. “What do you want, kiddo? You can have anything you want. I don’t care.” Gabriel says as he smiles at his little one, waiting patiently for him to decide.

 

“Mmm…..wan’ pizza, Daddy. Wif cheese on it.” Sam says, smiling up at Gabriel and blushing when more people start to line up behind them. Dean whimpers, not wanting to be around all these people, he covers his face with his hands and starts to cry.

 

Cas just orders and burger with fries and Gabriel orders pizza as well, it looked really good and they didn’t wanna keep the line waiting for very long. Cas looks down at Dean and shushes him, giving him his pacifier, frowning when he spits it out. “Shh, it’s okay, baby. Daddy’s here. Daddy will protect you.” He cooes, wiping the tears from Dean’s eyes, sighing when they finally got their food.

 

Pushing the stroller over to a table, Cas smiles as he gets two bibs out, trying one around each boy’s neck, going to get some juice poured into their bottles, so they had something fresh to drink. Giving each boy their food, Gabriel smiles as he helps them eat, cutting Sam’s pizza into smaller sections for him so it was easier for him to eat it.

 

Cas comes back and hands Sam and Dean their bottles, sitting down and pulling out his own food, starting to eat it, hating that he paid such a high price for something he could make better at home. He looks over at Dean and frowns, seeing that he is barely eating. He has eaten some of his fries, but not much of his hot dog. “Dean, what’s wrong, baby? Are you feeling icky again or are you not hungry? What’s the matter, hmm?” He asks, hoping Dean is not feeling bad again.

 

Dean just whimpers. The food was making his tummy feel funny. He didn’t think it was setting right with him. “Daddy….tummy feew funny.” Dean whimpers, letting out a loud burp and whining. “Do you feel sick, Dean? If you do, let me, know and I’ll take you to the bathroom. I don’t want you getting sick and throwing up on yourself.” Cas says, hearing Dean gag. He quickly gets Dean out of the stroller and grabs the diaper bag, taking him to the restroom, where he throws up all that he had just eaten.

 

When he stops vomiting, Dean holds onto Cas and starts to cry. He was ruining their fun time by being sick. He just really hated himself right now. “Daddy, it my fault….” Dean sobs, burying his face in Cas’ shoulder. “What’s your fault, honey?” Cas asks, rubbing Dean’s back. “I wuin fun time…..my fault.” Dean whines. Cas frowns, hating to see his little one like this. “No, baby. It’s not your fault. You didn’t ruin anything. Come on, let’s go get you a new toy at the toy store, okay? That’ll be fun.” Cas says, carrying Dean back to the stroller and sitting him down, getting him to blow his nose into a napkin.

“Is he okay?” Gabe asks, looking down at Dean’s sad face. “Yeah. He just got sick again. He wants to go to the toy store now. Is that okay?” Cas asks, seeing that Sam was finished eating.

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Let’s go. Hopefully it’ll cheer the little guy up.” Gabe says as they head to the toy store where Dean sees lots of things that he wants, a train set, some play doh and a stuffed dragon. He even sees a toy car that looks just like Baby. He has to have it, too.

 

After Dean has picked out the toys he wants, Sam picks out his toys, some puzzles, a teddy bear and some more legos. Gabriel smiled at Sam’s choices and placed them on the checkout counter along with Dean’s, wanting to pay for their little boy’s stuff, since Cas paid last time.

 

Once all their toys are paid for, Dean grabs his dragon out of the bag, snuggling it close to his chest, giving it a big hug. Sam did the same with his teddy bear. It was blue and smelled like cotton candy. “Okay, who wants some ice cream now?” Gabriel asks as he crouches down to look at the boys, tickling both their tummies.

 

“Wan’ ice cweam, Daddy!” Dean says, hoping his tummy could handle it this time. “Alright, Dean. You’ll get some. And Sammy will get some too!” Cas cooes as they walk into the ice cream shop.

 

“What kind of ice cream would you like, Dean? You can have any kind you want.” Cas says, showing Dean all the different kinds there were. “Hmm…. wan’ Oreo kind wif sprinkles!” Dean says, looking up at Cas with a smile. Cas smiles back and orders a small cup of Oreo ice cream with sprinkles for Dean.

 

“And what do you want, kiddo?” Gabe asks, looking down at Sam with a smile. “Wan chocolate chip, Daddy.” Sam says, giggling and swinging his legs back and forth patiently. “Okay, kiddo. Daddy will get that for you.” Gabe says, ordering what his baby wanted, pushing the stroller over to the table so they could feed their little ones.

 

“Open up, Dean. Here comes the airplane!” Cas cooes, making airplane noises as he starts to feed Dean, hoping that the ice cream won’t upset his tummy. Dean giggles and squirms happily, eating the yummy ice cream until there was no more left. “Good boy, Deanie! You ate the whole thing! Daddy’s so proud of you.” Cas cooes as he wipes Dean’s face with a napkin.

Gabe smiles as he eats some of Sam’s ice cream when he wasn’t looking. “No, Daddy! Dat my ice cream!” Sam says, managing to pull the cup out of Gabriel’s hands. “Okay, okay, fine. Mr. Stingy-pants.” Gabe says as he watches Sam finish up his ice cream, wiping his mouth when he was finished.

 

“Okay, boys, it’s getting late. We’d better head home, okay? You both need baths tonight and it’s also movie night and Dean gets to pick, since you picked last time, Sammy.” Gabe says as they head out to the impala, getting the boys into their carseats, putting the stroller and bags in the trunk, and closing it, hopping in and starting the engine, heading back home.

 

“Did you have fun today, guys?” Gabriel asks, looking back at the boys who where just sitting there, sucking on their pacifiers, relaxing from all that excitement. The boys nod and smile behind their paci’s hugging their plushies close to their chest.

 

About 10 minutes later, Gabriel starts to smell something. He can see the boys squirming in their seats and has a feeling about what that smell is. “Okay, which one of you guys made poopies?” He asks, looking back at the boys, seeing both of them blush bright red. Dean just whimpers and starts to cry, not liking the way it felt or smelled, but it seemed like Sam didn’t mind.

 

“Well this is a first, Cas. Both boys have managed to poop themselves. This is the first time that they’ve done this.” Gabriel says, frowning when he looks back and sees that Dean is crying and kicking his legs, clearly very upset about being in a dirty diaper.

 

“Don’t worry baby, we’re almost home, then we’ll get you out of that icky diaper.” Cas says as he pulls into the driveway, parking the impala outside the house and getting Dean out of his carseat, carrying him inside and getting him changed.

 

“Man, your brother sure does cry a lot, huh, kiddo?” Gabe asks, getting Sam out of his carseat. Sam just frowns and smacks Gabe. “Hey, what was that for?!” He asks. “Dat not nice!” Sam says, as he is carried inside, and changed as well.

 

Just another day in the life of two angels and their little boys.


End file.
